Lucky star: Nanako's suspicious Boyfriend
by JackDroid1999
Summary: When the Girls teacher Nanako finally gets a Boyfriend (Much to everyone's surprise) she is very happy but Is he all he seems to be? WARNING: Sci-fi insults and crazy story fueled by Mountian Dew Please Leave a Review as that would be greatly enjoyed and will be delightful. Thank you and Enjoy!


This is a Lucky star Fanfic with my OC Character who is something you will learn more about later On. So please mind a whole lot of weird stuff as this stuff will be revealed in this one or maybe future releases we'll just see.

One day Konata, Kagami, Miyuki, and Tsukasa were all in class just spending their time learning about eleventh-grade world history which involves the time where Japan started Industrializing and a Civil war erupted between the Industrialized Clans and the Traditionalist Clans. They were all bored since their stories had almost zero plot and just does what it does (and yes this is a fourth wall break). Their teacher was talking about recent news and said to her class  
"All right class now we all see that the cherry blossoms are about to bloom soon and with that coming up-"  
She was interrupted by a knocking at the door where a Tall, young, muscular man with greasy black hair and is wearing a Jurassic Park T-shirt with a pair of baggy Blue jeans and he yelling to Her  
"Hey, Babe are you going to let me in?! It's my semi-annual 6-month visit! Are you going to let me stand out here?!"  
Nanako only sighed as she opened the door for this man and Konota being a little curious and possibly a little meddlesome asked  
"Don't mind me asking Ms. Nanako but who is that?"  
The man only told the diminutive blonde  
"You haven't told your students yet?"  
He then turns his attention to the students and joyfully said  
"I'm her boyfriend you bunch of Nerf-Herders."  
the all gained into a collective gasp as Their teacher never acted like she even had a significant other more or less acting like she was not needing of one but only digs a deeper emotional hole for herself. The Man then said to them  
"My name is Jack Ostiochoropistris; Nice to meet you all. You know what I think I got something you need..."  
He then pulls out some Protein bars and said  
"Here you all go, now share all these because judging by your height you all look like you all have Primorial Dwarfism; Except for this chick-"  
He Was pointing at Miyuki and continued with  
"She actually looks like a full grown woman. So you little Rosy haired lady better be proud of that."  
Nanako told her class  
"Ok, now class tell Thank you for his delightful little present he gave to you all."  
"Thank You."  
"Your welcome people but just don't act like the millennials you are. You know with Selfies and Hashtag's and all that Jaz."  
Kagami started chuckling to herself and Jack started asking her  
"What are you Laughing at you blood sucking, Purple haired, Parasite! I have half a mind to-"  
*Riiiiinnnngggg*  
Ms. Nanako started telling her students to go but The Girls stayed behind because she said she had a special task for them. They all stayed behind and their teachers said to them  
"I'm sorry for how my boyfriend here talked to you and called Kagami here a Bloodsucking parasite..."  
"I said Bloodsucking, "Purple-haired parasite". Oh, and I have just remembered I have gotten you a present. now close your eyes..."  
She closed her eyes and Jack pulled out a wine bottle and said with glee  
"Surprise!"  
Nanako squealed with glee and asked him  
"You really got me some New-Plimptonian wine!"  
"Yeah, I had to get it past customs which was a nightmare..."  
He Groaned  
"...But it was worth it to see the smile on your face."  
He started chuckling and Nanako stole a kiss. The girls were still surprised that Nanako HAS A BOYFRIEND! and stood there dumbfounded. Konata asked her after clearing her throat to get their attention  
"So why did you bring us here again?"  
Their teacher answered  
"Well you see girls Me and Jack here are going to the beach and we wanted to ask if you wanted to go with us as we did before that one time last summer."  
"Awe comes on babe I thought we were going by ourselves to the beach and have some fun some if you can catch my drift..."  
"Don't worry about it we can do that another time."  
She was walking her fingers up to the length of his shirt and started pulling him in with his collar and he said  
"I love it when your like this Nanako!"  
Konota coughed again to get their attention and they stopped when they came back to reality and remembered there were Minors in the room. Kagami answered for the girls  
"We would love to go."  
Konota asked her  
"What! why would you say that! I'm..."  
Jack finishes it with  
"... Afraid of the guy who may or may not be mentally stable. Yeah, I know and you're correct."  
"How did you?!"  
"Oh please, I can read you like a book little lady and don't worry about me I'm just your average joe running the family business. Its a pretty stressful job and my parents did suffer an untimely death because of it (Bless his heart) but I still carry it on."  
Miyuki asked  
"What job was it?"  
"It was Waste management. I'm cleaning up the worlds trash one at a time."  
"Oh."  
Nanako spoke up  
"So what do you say?"  
They all said  
"Sure"  
and they left.  
To be continued...


End file.
